Yugioh Song Contest
by Akatsukimember54
Summary: Just a one shot i wrote to try and get rid of my writer's block. Hope you enjoy anyway


**A song contest: Yu-gi-oh! Style**

The group gathered in the Hall, hoping to get some good seats. Yami, Malik and Marik were looking around, noticing Joey, Ryou and Yugi weren't there. Atem looked like he was pondering something whilst Seto was talking with his little brother. Once they obtained there seats their teacher Ms. Yukai walked out.  
"Hello and welcome to this year's Domino Song Contest. Give a big round of applause to all the people who were brave enough to sign up and be here tonight." Yami didn't join in the enthusiastic cheering as he looked around for his lighter half.  
"Ladies and gentlemen I give you our first act of tonight; Ryou Bakura!"  
Yami whipped around to see Ryou come out on the stage and up to the microphone. The music started to play and everyone watched with baited breath.

"Now I will tell you what I've done for you -  
50 thousand tears I've cried.  
Screaming, deceiving and bleeding for you -  
And you still won't hear me.

(Going under)"  
Ryou breathed in as the crowd cheered at his song choice.

"Don't want your hand this time - I'll save myself.  
Maybe I'll wake up for once (wake up for once)  
Not tormented daily defeated by you  
Just when I thought I'd reached the bottom"

Yami's eyes widened as he faced Malik, who looked back at him, equally surprised at Ryou's singing talent.

"I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through  
I'm going under"

Ryou smiled at the crowd, letting his emotions pour into the song and letting his voice be heard.

"Blurring and stirring - the truth and the lies.  
(So I don't know what's real) So I don't know what's real and what's not (and what's not)  
Always confusing the thoughts in my head  
so I can't trust myself anymore"

Yami couldn't believe what he was hearing. He understood what Ryou was trying to say…but he couldn't believe that was what Ryou thought.

"I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm..."

Ryou looked at him and he could see the strength Ryou took from the song as his voice raised

"So go on and scream  
Scream at me I'm so far away (so far away)  
I won't be broken again (again)  
I've got to breathe - I can't keep going under"

Ryou spun around then faced the crowd, singing his heart out with the song, crouching his body slightly to belt out the lyrics

"I'm dying again

I'm going under (going under)  
Drowning in you (drowning in you)  
I'm falling forever (falling forever)  
I've got to break through

I'm going under (going under)  
I'm going under (drowning in you)  
I'm going under!"

The crowd cheered and yelled their approval as Ryou bowed. He looked over at Yami, who sat with them, eyes wide in shock. Ryou put the mic back in the stand and walked offstage. Yami made a brash decision and followed after him, using the side doors.

* * *

After eight other singers, Seto was getting restless. He hated being sat so close to Marik, Atem and the rest of them, Mokuba sighed a little.  
"Relax, brother…enjoy yourself for once."  
Seto raised an elegantly smooth eyebrow and looked at him sceptically. "Easy for you to say Mokuba…I could have that new gaming technology finished by now."  
Mokuba rolled his eyes as Ms. Yukai stepped onto the stage again.

"Next up is Joey Wheeler! Put your hands together in a warm round of applause." She walked offstage as Joey walked on, a pair of black jeans with chains and a plain red t-shirt. He waited until the music started and took the mic. Then he started to sing.

"Always see it on TV,  
or read it in the magazines,  
Celebrities who want sympathy"  
Joey grinned as the crowd cheered. Seto didn't however. He knew what Joey was going to do. And he scowled slightly.

"All they do is piss and moan,  
Inside the Rolling Stone,  
Talkin' about,  
How hard life can be"

Joey looked over at him and smirked cheekily. This was his revenge for all the derogatory names Seto had called him over the year.

"I'd like to see them spend a week,  
Living life out on the streets,  
I don't think they would survive,"  
If they could spend a day or two,  
Walking in someone else's shoes,  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,  
They would fall"

Mokuba laughed silently beside Seto as he watched his expression go from his usual emotionless façade to one of a mixture of anger and amusement.

"Life styles of the rich and the famous,  
they're always complainin', always complainin',  
if money is such a problem,  
well they got mansions,  
think we should rob them,"

Joey's eyes turned back to the crowd, a smile on his face.

"Did you know if you were famous you could kill your wife,  
And there's no such thing as 25 to life,  
As long as you got the cash to pay for Cochran,  
Did you know if you were caught,  
And you were smokin' crack,  
McDonalds wouldn't even wanna take you back,  
You could always just run for mayor of D.C."

He sung with glee, loving the revenge he placed out, making it even, and hoping Seto was getting the hint. Mokuba seemed to and looked from Joey to his brother, then back again, just to see each other's reactions.

"I'd like to see them spend a week,  
Living life out on the streets,  
I don't think they would survive,  
If they could spend a day or two,  
Walking in someone else's shoes,  
I think they'd stumble and they'd fall,  
They would fall"

Atem smirked, knowing what Joey was doing and by the looks of where he was on the sidelines, it was working pretty well. The score on their fights was even, Seto's mask was crumbling and Mokuba was enjoying himself. It was all going according to Joey's plan

"Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,  
they're always complainin', always complainin',  
if money is such a problem,  
well they got mansions,  
think we should rob them"

Within the small musical interlude, Joey took the mic out the stand and paced back a little bit. Then he jumped forward again and began singing to the rhythm of the song.

"Lifestyles of the rich and the famous,  
they're always complainin' always complainin  
if money is such a problem  
we got so many problems  
think we could solve them"

Yami had come back and sat down, looking at Joey performing onstage. Straight away however, he noticed something wasn't quite right

"Lifestyles of the rich and the famous  
we'll take clothes, cash, cars, and homes,  
just stop complainin'"

Joey looked back over to Seto, smiling almost wearily. Seto saw something was wrong and so did Mokuba

"Life styles of the rich and famous,"

Joey put the mic back in the stand

"Life styles of the rich and famous,"

He looked over at Seto and the group once more.

"Life styles of the rich and famous!"

Seto sprinted as quickly as possible and caught Joey as he fainted and fell of the edge of the stage. He quickly stood and carried him out, Mokuba sprinting ahead, going to fetch a glass of water.

* * *

Atem looked as they left. "Seems Joey hadn't expected that he would faint from it…" This peaked Tristan's interest. "From what..?"  
Atem looked over to him and considered if he should tell. He sighed and thought he might as well. "Well, he hadn't eaten for the whole of yesterday just to practice, then only got about 3 hours of sleep."  
Tristan face-palmed. Talk about idiotic. He just hoped that Joey was going to be okay with Seto and Mokuba. He decided to go check and see. When he seen Mokuba putting a damp cloth over Joey's forehead and Seto sitting beside him, he smiled and walked away, knowing that later on he'd end up kicking Seto's ass... but not just yet.

* * *

Ms. Yukai stepped out, after an array of singers and smiled at them.  
"Last but definitely not least, put your hands together for Yugi Motou!"  
A cheer shook the floor underneath the crowd, all eager to hear the King of Duel Monsters sing. Yugi stepped out shyly, wearing his usual outfit, with the exception that his jacket was his grey leather one and his trousers were black jeans.

"This one's a tribute to all couples." Began Yugi as the music started. He began to sing.

"I'm sick and tired of the so called lies

Without room to breathe

I toss and turn in my bed all night

Am I the only one who finds no peace?  
(What are you waiting for?)  
What are you waiting for?"

He looked around at his audience, who were captivated by his song choice.  
"Escape to the Stars

Feeling so free, just you and me

Escape to the stars

Chasing a dream, all that we need is to believe

Escape to the stars"

Yugi smiled at Atem as he sang, his amethyst eyes glistening in happiness.

Atem smiled back at him, knowing Yugi meant well and caring for him even deeper because of it.

"I've always been the one to speak my mind

Strove against the stream  
Take on the system or leave it behind

And you will find a new reality  
(What are you waiting for?)  
What are you waiting for?"

Ryou and Yami walked back to Yami's seat, Ryou sitting in Yami's lap to listen and watch Yugi sing to his best.  
"Escape to the Stars

Feeling so free, just you and me

Escape to the stars

Chasing a dream, all that we need is to believe

Escape to the stars"

Seto supported Joey by keeping an arm around his neck, his other hand supporting his waist as he held him close. They stood at the back of the hall, just to listen to Joey's friend.

"Overcome gravity

Holding you down, on the ground

Free from insanity,

No-one else is around

Escape to the Stars

Feeling so free, just you and me

Escape to the stars

Chasing a dream, all that we need is to believe

Escape to the stars"  
The music ended and a wave of applause cascaded after Yugi's end of the song. Joey even wolf whistled for it, even Malik was clapping happily.

* * *

Soon the voting was over, and the results of the contest came in.

Ms. Yukai stepped on stage with a sheet of paper.  
"I thank you all for coming here today but now, the moment you've all been waiting for…in 3rd place…is Ryou Bakura"  
Cheers and claps greeted the announcement and Ms Yukai waited until the din had gone done.

"In 2nd place is Alexia Unacai!"  
The noise grew once more and Ms Yukai hushed them again.  
"And in 1st place…Yugi Motou!"  
Yugi almost fell over in surprise, the crowd roaring their approval.  
Atem hugged him then let him go and Yugi went back on stage.  
He won the grand prize of 40000 yen and took his friends out for a day. To Yugi and the gang, it was the best day ever.


End file.
